The Cycle of a Hero
by Tellin'Stories
Summary: A sexual adventure through the universe of The Legend of Zelda. Chapters will tend to alternate between lemons and the standard Legend of Zelda fair of dungeons and quests in an original story.
1. Chapter 1

This story will contain promiscuous sex at multiple points. This first chapter will not, but after this, I will mark all portions with sex scenes in the proper manner. All characters are assumed to be of age.

As a disclaimer, I do not own anything about The Legend of Zelda. Any and all rights go to Nintendo.

This is my first piece of work on this site, so please feel free to comment on the story and suggest what I should do for future updates.

Link strapped his old, wooden shield to his back and hoisted his belt one last time before setting off into the Kokiri Forest that surrounded his home. The cottage was homely, with just the one room. Furnishings were sparse, with just the essentials; a bed, a table, a stool, and a stone fireplace on the back wall for cooking. On the table sat a fairly large book, open to a hand-written journal entry.

_Day 30 of harvest season. _

_ Today will be my last entry in this particular journal. It has served me well in the years since I lost my voice, but it is too cumbersome to carry on the journey to Hyrule castle. I told my father all those years ago that I would take this journey, and I finally feel that I am ready. The loss of my voice during the winter, two years ago was a large setback, but I have since regained my strength and grown into a strong, capable farmer. There is nothing left to harvest, so I will take what I can on Epona and go. If you find this cottage, you may stay in it, but know that it is the property of Link __the farmer__ the traveler. _

Epona gave a neigh as Link fastened his final pack onto her saddle. He gave one last look back at the cottage that he had grown up in, and started walking north.

It was sundown when Link pulled out his map. The path forked to the east and to the west in front of him. He scoured the map of the forest, looking for any sign of the path he was on, trying to trace his path through the winding thicket.

A branch snapped to his left and Epona shuttered slightly. A high-pitched whistle sounded, and Link looked up from his map to see what it was.

A blinding pain erupted from Link's ribcage, accompanied by a shunt that he would have equated to a goat. He flew off of Epona's back and began to fall. Link screwed his eyes shut and braced for impact, anticipating a rough landing on rocky ground. Wind rushed past Link's pointed ears, and he fell for what seemed like hours.

Surprised about not hitting the ground, Link slowly blinked his eyes open against the sting of rushing wind. His eyes darted around, attempting to take in his new environment of a seemingly endless white void with a dark smudge miles below him.

Link tumbled for a while longer, using what little bit of his voice remained to yell and shriek unintelligibly.

"Would you stop that yelling?" Link felt a tug on the back of his tunic, accompanied by a voice that sounded calm and quiet, despite the rush of air.

Link stabilized with a questioning yelp. Right in front of him, Link could see a column of what appeared to be smoke with a dark figure standing inside it. Link tried to say something, but only managed to say, "Argch!?"

The figure leaned in closer, trailing smoke from its face. It was hard to tell from wind and smoke obscuring his vision, but like though that he saw horns on the figure's head.

"Ah, no speech this time." The figure spoke in a low, but feminine voice. "Hmph. This always complicates things, but it's to be expected at this point." The figure in the smoke pulled a small parcel from behind its back and handed it to Link, who took the package gingerly and unwrapped it. "This should help you converse until you're back to your complete self." Inside the wrapped package, Link pulled out a small, Leather-bound notebook and a long, slender crystal with a black tip.

Link looked back up at the figure, unsure of what to do next.

"This all must be very confusing, but I assure you that it will all make sense once it is over. For now, I only need you to sign your name on the first page of the notebook with that pen. Sign your name, and you can begin your adventure all over again."

Link looked down at the notebook, and then back at the figure, unsure of whether to trust it or not. Link took a deep breath, and with a few, quick motions, signed _Link, the traveler _ in the notebook.

Looking back, Link could have sworn that he caught a glimpse of a smirk through the smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

This marks the first of the lemons in the series. This will contain a bit of plot, but you should be able to pick apart the details from later updates if you don't want to read this chapter. As a note, I'll put anything that you may miss by skipping these chapters in the start of the next update.

*Slap. Slap Slap Slap.*

Link started to stir. He could hear a wet, rhythmic slapping sound emanating from somewhere in front of him. He slowly blinked his eyes open to see a pair of breasts bouncing energetically in his face.

He was about to cry out in confusion until the sensation hit his brain. He felt waves of pleasure erupt from his cock, buried deep inside this unknown woman.

"Oh, Link!" Link looked up at her. She had pale skin and small features, despite her huge breasts. "You know it was really mean to run off in the morning like that again." She opened her eyes - emerald green, like her hair - to look down on Link. "I told you that I wouldn't forgive you the next time you did that, fairy b-OOHH!"

She was cut short by a rush of pleasure and a gush of fluid from her casm. A split-second later, Link followed-suit with an orgasm of his own. "Ahh!" Link sat up to embrace her.

After a solid half a minute of releasing, Link fell back down into his laying position. The woman fell down on top of him, his cock still rammed deep inside her. A minute passed of the two of them panting together. "Link… Why did you have to leave last night, I wasn't done with you yet."

Link opened his mouth, but then thought better of it. He propped himself up, and the woman obliged to remove herself from his shaft, slowly, ending with a wet, sloppy pop.

"What is it?" Link looked down at himself. He had his green tunic on with his belt undone and his tights around his ankles. He seemed to by lying on a pile of broken tree branches. He picked one up and turned it over to find a bit of the spiral mark that he had on his shield. He sighed a little at the loss of it. He thought back, trying to piece together what had led him to this situation. He furrowed his brow in deep concentration, and suddenly perked up. He patted the inside pockets of his tunic, pulling out a small, leather- bound journal and a slender, black crystal.

"What is it, Link?" Link opened the journal and started writing.

_Who are you?_

Link handed the journal to the woman. He could see the smile on her face drain as she read.

She closed the journal and handed it back to Link. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Slowly, an expression of shock spread across her face. She blushed and tried to cover up everything that she could. "Oh shit. Was that your first-" she turned her face away, trying to avoid eye-contact.

Link gave a small, ashamed-sounding grunt of confirmation.

"Shit. Shit shit shit shit!" She started to glance around, trying to piece together the best course of action. "Listen, I'm sorry, but I need you to follow me." She started to turn around and walk out of the forest clearing, but stopped and glanced back. "Gather anything that you still have from…" She trailed off, as if thinking of the best word to use. "Everything that you still have. You'll need it." Her gaze wandered to Link's cock, still fully erect. She blushed some more and turned away again.

Link sat up slowly, wincing at a dull pain in his back. Slowly, he pulled his tights up from around his ankles, tightened his belt, and stood up. From his standing position, he could see a spray of broken wood emanating from the spot that he was lying down on, forming a rough circle in the center of a grassy clearing. He patted his back, confirming that it was - in fact - his shield on the ground instead of a broken log of some sort. Link took a heavy sigh.

Link started to walk after the girl, trying not to look directly at her nude form as they weaved in and out of trees and brush. He reached farther across his back, feeling for his sword. His hand gripped firmly to the hilt, reassuring him that he still had at least something of his still with him.

As they walked, Link began to look at the scenery around them. The forest was lush and green, with tall oak and maple trees and small berry bushes interspersed. The forest floor was mostly dark, but sunlight filtered through the leaves in some places, marking the time somewhere near mid-day. Every once and a while, Link could hear the crack of sticks and the rustle of leaves that accompanied animals, but couldn't ever catch a glimpse of one.

They walked for a bit longer. Link began to slip into a trance of uniform walking, only resurfacing from his thoughts to dodge a tree trunk or step over a fallen log. As this went on, Link hardly noticed that his eyes had shifted to look at the mysterious girl in front of her.

She had long, pointed ears (much like he and his father had) that were sloped down in embarrassment, and short, grass-green hair that swept under her ears. She had slim shoulders and slender arms, free from any bump or blemish. Her back looked smooth as well, the heavy shadows emphasizing her spine. She had a skinny waist, tapering down and filling back up when it reached her thighs, which were about as broad as her shoulders. She swayed them slightly as she walked in an almost hypnotizing manner, drawing attention to her small, tight rear-end, bouncing gently with every step.

She stepped over of larger log in the path, lifting up her leg and giving link a good view of her small, pink pussy. Link felt a hotness in his pants that drew him out of his trance. He followed her over the log and took out his journal and pen.

_What is your name?_

Link took a few larger steps to catch up with her. He reached out nervously and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hm?" She turned her head to look. Link extended a hand with the journal, page open to his question. She took the journal and started walking, reading it quickly as she navigated. "I'm Saria." She handed him back the journal without looking back. They walked in silence for a while longer. "I'm sorry for what I did back there. You look a lot like an old friend of mine; I jumped to conclusions." There as a pang of sadness in her voice; she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Saria stopped. Link stumbled to a halt a few feet behind her. She turned around to face him, arms crossed under her breasts. "I'm sorry, but I can't explain everything to you right now." She looked Link directly in the eye, conveying conflicted feelings with a short string of facial expressions. She looked sad, but briefly softened into a relieved look before settling on a worried glance at the ground. She shook her head and locked eyes again, taking a few steps towards Link. "What I can tell you right now is that you are part of a long line of heroes throughout history. Every so often, a new hero appears to save the land from whatever it needs saving from. My… boyfriend was one of the heroes. That's why I mistook you for him back in the clearing; I thought that he ran away to go on another adventure in the middle of the night, so I chased after him." Saria turned around and started walking again. "He does this sort of thing all the time, so I didn't think anything of it. I tracked him down to the clearing, found a guy that looked almost exactly like him and thought, 'hey, this would be a great time to have a kinky little moment before he goes."

She fell silent for a number of minutes. "I'm so sorry."

Link quickly scribbled a few words onto the same page he had used earlier and handed it to her.

_It's okay. _

Saria handed the journal back without a word and continued walking. Link thought that he heard her softly sobbing.

About half an hour passed before Saria spoke again, this time, with an air of hopefulness to her words. "We're here." She stepped out of the brush into a brightly-lit village, Link following just a few steps behind. The village was a wonder for Link to behold. A small, clear stream ran along the village, emptying into a pool on the far side of the clearing. On either side of the stream, huge trees grew out of the ground, most of them cut-off about thirty feet off the ground. Link could see a bridge in the center, arching over the running water. "This is Kakariko Village." Saria raised an arm to emphasize its grandeur.

Link had never seen anything like it. He started to write as many questions as he could think of before Saria grabbed him by the shoulder and started dragging him into the town proper. "You can ask all the questions you want once we get inside. For now, I need to get some clothes on before Middo sees us." They marched over the bridge and over to one of the taller trees with a ladder leading up to a balcony on it. Saria swiftly mounted the ladder and began climbing, not waiting to see if Link would follow.

Obediently, Link obliged and started to climb. About half-way up, Link took a glance at Saria and nearly fell off when he saw her pussy shaking back and forth as she climbed. Link could nearly feel his boner bursting through his tights as he followed her.

Saria wasted no time at the top of the ladder, pushing aside a cloth curtain over an entrance and stepping inside. Link stepped onto the balcony and took a sweeping view of the village, taking in the sight and smell of it before entering. Link could almost feel something familiar about this place.

Link walked in to find Saria in front of an open closet, picking out a green tunic, a dark green sweater and a large, brown belt from a folded pile. She quickly put the sweater over her head, breasts bouncing as she slid the fabric over herself. She turned to Link. "Now that we have some privacy, what do you want to know. Just keep in mind that I can't tell you a lot of things. I've had experience with this in the past, and it doesn't end will if I tell you everything right away."

Link took out his journal and began to write.

_Who was your boyfriend?_

Saria took the journal. "He looked a lot like you. People used to call him the hero of time when we were younger. He's had a lot of other names since then." Link took the journal back.

_Where did he go?_

Saria frowned as she read this. Typical for someone like you to ask that. As it would stand, I can't tell you that. What I can tell you is that you'll find him eventually, just not right now."

_Do you miss him?_

"Yes… No…" She sighed heavily. "Sort of. I know he's coming back soon, but I'll still miss that he's away."

_Do you need me to do anything?_

Saria looked at the journal for a few moments. She blushed, turning her pale cheeks a bright red. "I miss him so much, and you remind me so much of him. Even when we were having sex, you seemed like him. If it's not too much to ask, could you… you know…" Saria lifted up the bottom of her sweater to reveal her pussy, dripping with anticipation.

Link's eyes widened. He quickly weighed his feelings and options. After a moment, he gave a curt nod with a corresponding grunt.

"Thank you, Link."

Link took off his boots, placing them by the curtain. He followed by pulling his shirt off along with his cap, placing both in a neat pile next to the dresser. He rolled his leggings down last, revealing his erect penis, already rock-hard from the ladder-climb. Upon seeing it, Saria gushed even more. He shook the tights off, folding them onto the pile with his other clothes.

Saria took a seat on a small round table in the middle of the room that seemed to be part of the same tree that the house was built into. She propped her feet up on either side of her and hiked the bottom of the sweater up, revealing herself. "Take me, Link!"

Link positioned himself, grasping her lower thighs. Link never had much interaction with a woman before, and certainly never initiated sex before now. His only experience had been Saria's mistaken entreatment earlier that day and a few saucy novels that he had traded passing caravans for under his father's nose. He didn't know what to do personally, but he did know what was apparently "sexy" from what he read.

Link slowly pushed himself forward, rubbing his engorged cock down the outside of Saria's clit. She moaned with pleasure. He drew back and did it again, extracting even more moans. "Link, you tease! where did you learn to do that?!" Link grinned, partially with smugness and partially with the immense pleasure that he, himself was feeling as well. He slid along her opening a few more times. Each time he did, he could feel her gushing out more and more juice.

"Just stick it in, Link; I can't stand much more of this!" Saria's voice pitched upwards at the end, her muscles tightening with ecstasy. Link drew his penis back and repositioned himself, pointing it directly at her cunt. He slowly forced his way forwards, pushing his tip into her. She yelled in response. Link could feel her tighten up as his tip was splashed with her cum. He could feel her convuse under him as she continued to cum, thrusting gently with each spurt.

"Keep going, Link." Saria gasped in between breaths. Link braced himself and drove his shaft deeper, engulfing it in her tight pussy. Saria howled in delight, curling her back forwards in pleasure. Her ears were bright red and pointed straight out, just as tense as the rest of her. Link continued pushing inside of her, feeling more and more pleasure the farther he went in. He let out an involuntary yell and began to back away, only to renew his efforts and plow in even deeper.

He was about halfway in, and began to pump in and out, taking himself all the way out before plunging back in. Saria groaned with pleasure. Link began to pump faster and harder with each repetition, bouncing Saria as he went. He kept going until he was about an inch from being completely inside her, still drawing out with every push.

"L-l-l-i-i-n-k, s-s-t-o-o-o-p!" Saria stuttered, speech impaired by the bouncing. Link obeyed, pulling his member out with one swift motion. Just in time, Link's cock began to twitch, accompanied by a gush a semen and a loud yell. Saria gushed as well, spilling cum over the surface of the table.

"Why- *pant* did- *pant* you- *pant* stop?" Saria struggled to get the words out in between gasping for breath.

Link looked taken-aback. A look of confusion as well as exhaustion spread across his face, extenuating his panting. He reached for his journal and pen, tossed next to them. He hurriedly wrote, cock still twitching from cumming.

_You told me to stop._

_Should we establish a safe-word?_

"No, I was just in the moment. No safeword."

Link looked puzzled.

_What if I'm about to cum inside you, or you feel it's too rough?_

Saria rubbed her hands in front of her eyes. "I probably should have told you earlier; you're not quite in the same world as before. You can't get me or anybody else pregnant. Don't worry about hurting me, either, people can take a lot of punishment here."

Link still looked unsure.

"Its fine, trust me. As long as you're in this world, pregnancy and death aren't issues. That's why I did what I did back in the clearing."

Link frowned.

_Okay, then. _

Saria grinned mischievously. "Let's keep going, then." Saria rolled onto her knees, rolling her sweater even farther up, revealing her bellybutton. "Come and get me." She shook her hips seductively, juices running down the side of her legs.

Link propped himself on the table, in a half-squat over her pussy. He reached under her sweater and grabbed her just under her breasts. He took a few deep breaths and plunged himself into her with one solid motion.

"Fuck!" Saria cursed as he entered her. His pelvis slapped against her ass as he thrust himself in and pulled himself back. This time, instead of going all the way back out, he opted to pull out just to the bottom of his head, sliding the entire length of his shaft in and out. He thrust again, creating another slap before slowly pulling back. He continued like this for some time, increasing the force of the thrust and the speed of his retreats, shortening the interval between the two.

"Ohh.." Saria moaned again, enjoying every second of it. She could feel her breasts with every impact under her sweater. She swiftly pulled the neck of her sweater down over her shoulder, letting her tits bounce and sway with their motions. Link liked this even more, putting even more motion into his deep thrusts.

With every plunge, Link could feel Saria's tight walls around his cock. He had never felt to good in his entire life. He shifted position slightly, forcing Saria's front lower onto the table, creating a downward-doggy arrangement.

With the adjustment, Link could feel Saria's cervix with each thrust. "OH GODDESSES, YES! Link, stay right there! Right in that spot!" Link obliged, sending his burning cock into her tight chasm over and over again.

They both lost track of time, place, and even who they were in their ecstasy. All they know was that they felt so good together.

"Link! I'm cumming!" Saria's back arched as she felt a power welling up inside herself. Link felt much the same way, giving a grunt as he tried to hold back the wave of pleasure that he felt.

Finally, neither of them could take it any more. They both let out a cry as they came simultaneously. Their mixed cum sprayed out of Seria, dousing the table below them and their nether-regions.

They continued gushing, semen and juice gurgling out into a pool beneath them. They stayed like that for quite a while, enjoying the feeling until the flow stopped. They sat there, panting together, both enthralled by their shared experience.

After a while, Link pulled his cock out of Seria's cunt, letting loose a final deluge of cum from her. Seria collapsed onto her back, panting and smiling. "that was incredible, Link. Now I have to return the favor.

She pulled her sweater off and threw it to the floor. "Come and get some of this, now." She caressed her tits, massaging them seductively. Link grinned madly and knelt down, straddling her breasts.

Seria grabbed Link's cock with both hands and started to jack him off, sliding her hands all the way up and down with each stroke. After a few strokes, she let go with her left hand and started caressing Link's testicles, playing with them. Link gave a grunt in pleasure.

Saria finished with that and began to massage his member with her breasts, embracing it and sliding her tits up and down on it. Link liked this even more, squinting his eyes shut from the feeling of it. Link began thrusting his hips, extenuating each stroke with their combined movement until the head began to poke out from between Seria's tits.

"If that's the way you want it." Seria stopped gyrating her breasts and began to lick the head of Link's cock, going over it as one would to a lollypop. Link tensed up, arching his back forwards and tightening his muscles. Saria grinned. "Here, get off for a minute."

Link moved from over her. "And now lay down."

He obeyed, laying flat on his back as Seria positioned her breasts on top of his shaft, also laying down, facing the same way as him. "This is where things get really good."

Seria began vigorously rubbing her breasts up and down over Link's cock, caressing it with each movement. She began to alternate movements, raising one breast while lowering another, generating even more pleasure until Link couldn't handle it anymore. He came again, spraying seed over Saria's face and breasts, covering her left eye and most of her breasts.

Seria laughed in response, licking what she could off her tits as she wiped the rest off her face with her discarded sweater. "Are you ready for the grand finale, Link?"

Link grinned and nodded. Saria lowered her head and began to lick Link's testicles, sucking on them slightly. She worked her way up his shaft, sliding her tongue across the bottom of his cock, filling him with lust. She finally made it to the very tip, engulfing the head completely with her lips.

"Hng!" Link gave a yelp of pleasure as Seria worked her way back down, engulfing his cock. She worked her way as far down as she could fit, engulfing about half of his dick before she started back up again. She went back down again, this time, using her right hand to massage the rest of his rod that she couldn't cover with her mouth.

She went back up and down, jerking and sucking until Link, on instinct, grabbed her head and began forcing her down on his cock even harder. Saria gave a muffled groan of approval and deep-throated his member, forcing herself down to its base. Link gave another yelp of approval.

Link could feel another shot of cum rising up, but he tried his best to hold it off. He tensed all over, legs lifting skyward as he fought the tidal wave of semen trying to escape.

Saria plunged herself down faster and faster, only adding to the building climax. He could feel it bubbling up, but still, he kept it down for as long as possible, letting it all go in a monumental burst.

It surprised Saria, catching her off guard and forcing a good amount of it down her throat before she could back away from it. As she let it go, it shot into the air, measuring about two feet in the air.

Saria continued to jack Link off, keeping the stream going as he moaned with ecstasy.

As it started to peter down, Saria latched onto it again, filling her mouth with his thick, white semen. She swallowed it and quickly went back for seconds, taking another mouthful before the deluge slowed to a sporadic spurt.

Link's eyes crossed, rolled back into his head, and all he could see from there was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to an adventure chapter this time. For those of you who skipped the last chapter in the story to avoid the nitty-gritty of sex, Link woke up in a forest and was taken into a small forest village by a woman named Saria, who seemed to know something about Link's situation, but wouldn't say. She revealed that Link looked a lot like her lover - an apparent hero of some kind - and made some advances that labeled last chapter as a lemon. Link passed out afterwards.

Reception has been positive so far. More and more people are reading the story, and numbers so far indicate that most people who read chapter one go on to read chapter two. If people continue to keep reading through the sex instead of skipping it, I'll probably won't do more recaps. Please give me some feedback if you feel strongly either way about the chapter recaps. I'm also sorry that the adventure portions are shorter than the sex portions, but they should pick up in length sometime soon; I promise.

"So Link, how was your first time?"

Link's eyes shot open, revealing nothing but a wall of grey in front of him. In a panic, his arms and legs flailed frantically while his eyes darted to and fro, reaching for an explanation.

As he scrambled to his feat, boots scuffing against what felt like stone of some sort, his vision cleared a bit and he could see vague outlines of dark shapes in the distance. He took a quick sweep of the area, pivoting on the spot and crouching slightly, unsure of where he was or how he came to be there.

The dark shapes didn't look any less blurry through the fog, but Link could see that they were somewhat irregular in nature, some taller, some darker, and some more blurry than the rest. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The air was moist and tasted like the air used to after a rain storm on his farm: wet and earthy. This went a far way to calming him down.

He patted himself down, making sure that he was still all in one piece. Nothing seemed to be broken or bruised. He was wearing his usual green tunic with the same boots, tights and hat that he always wore, although he didn't recall putting any of it back on after he had-

His train of thought clattered to a halt.

_How did I get here?_ These words shot through his mind, scouring his memory for any clue as to how he managed to go from his first time having sex to passing out to being here. As he thought more and more, he started to lose his bearings on direction. The scenery spun with his head, ripping the ground out from under him.

Hell fell hard onto the uneven ground, scraping his hand and harm heavily in the process. Even on the ground, the spinning didn't stop, only serving to make the situation more chaotic. Just as Link was about to give up hope, a voice pierced through the madness.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" The voice was low and gravelly, but still retained some semblance of femininity to it.

The world stopped spinning with an almost audible thud. Link slowly unclenched his hands from over his eyes, timid and terrified that whatever phenomenon had just occurred would return to finish him off. Directly in front of him, he could see a cloud of black smoke emanating from the ground.

He rose slowly, taking great pains to not make any sudden movements.

"And how are we doing today? Taking the change of scenery well, I take it? I do hope that you've enjoyed your first day in our humble abode." The figure in the smoke spoke in with a tinge to her voice that straddled the border between sincere and sarcastic.

Link looked up at her. From this close, he could make out her vague shape. She was taller than he was. As far as he could remember, nobody he had ever met was as tall as him. The smoke obscured details, but he could see that she was wearing something on her legs and feet that made them look abnormal, tapering out at the bottom. She stood with one leg behind the other, front leg bowing forwards, resting her weight on the back foot.

Link's eyes tracked up to her face. Her eyes were the only things that he could get a clear view of; two bright orange irises that seemed to glow as they followed Link's movements. They were ragged-looking, with no clear border between them, the pupil, and the whites. Shafts of orange jut into the iris and out into the whites, while similar juts into the iris followed in a similar manner.

It was clear to Link that this was the same figure that he had met while falling just hours before.

Link had finally risen to his feet, still taking care not to provoke any reaction.

"Is that any way to treat a lady such as myself, Link? I would have pinned you as the more trusting type."

Link didn't respond, face betraying no emotion.

Link could see something change in the figure's eyes and face, almost like an exaggerated frown.

"You can drop the act now, I know how you really feel." The figure in the smoke spoke to Link like one would speak to a small child or a dog, condescending and demeaning.

Link grimaced. The figure started to walk in a circle around Link. He determinedly followed her movements. "That's better! No point trying to hide your emotions when I'm inside your mind." The figure turned her head and gave Link a small wink. She continued walking around him pointing a dark, spectra finger in the air. "That's right, I can hear what you're thinking. And with that knowledge, I can...can…" She put her arm down and stopped walking. "Hm." She put a hand to her chin. "I guess that I can talk to you without a piece of paper?"

Link was having trouble catching up to many conflicting emotions, most of which having to do with confusion.

The figure turned towards Link again and stared at him, squinting her eyes and leaning forward, resting her hands on her hips. They glared at each other for an indeterminate amount of time before the figure spoke again.

"This is boring now." She snapped her fingers with a loud click. Swiftly, the smoke around her rushed into a single point at her feat.

With the smoke gone, Link could see that she that she was indeed tall; with a slender build and a light-gray complexion. Jutting from the sides of her head was a set of horns that curved downwards.

"So, what do you think? Pretty sexy, right?" Link's mouth hung open, his brain too busy processing everything to worry about something so trivial like a mouth.

"Ha ha, I crack myself up sometimes;" She feigned wiping a tear from her eye in laughter. "I can read your mind, so I already know what you're thinking. And you're thinking…" She crossed her arms and concentrated for a moment. "Absolutely nothing." She sounded underwhelmed by this revelation. "I guess that this is so out of left-field that you just can't think of a good response. Fair enough." She started pacing again. Link followed with his eyes, trying to make sense of what he saw.

She had dark brown hair that hung loosely to past her shoulders. She wore a dark brown, leather shawl of some sort low around her bare shoulders. Under that was a short dress made out of the same leather, cut into what looked like large scales, layered on top of each other. Her legs were adorned with one leather band on one leg and a gold band on the other leg. Looking lower, Link could see that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

Link looked her up and down repeatedly, trying to force some sort of thought through the initial shock of what just happened. She frowned. "If you're just going to stand like this, I might as well sent you back now."

She snapped her fingers and Link felt a tugging sensation, forcing him swiftly upwards.

"My name's Lilith, by the way!" she shouted up at him as everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Due to the shortness of my non-sex chapters, I'm going to keep this one as brief as I can and keep the story going through this chapter. Hopefully this won't start a trend of having all of the motion in the plot happen in the lemon chapters. This one's a lemon, if you couldn't already tell. The sex is also at the very end if you're just here for that.

Link shot to attention out of sleep, gasping in shock at the dream he just had. His eyes shot around the room, taking in the same circular chamber built into a tree that had been witness to a bout of rambunctious sex. He could see through the windows that it was early morning, just a little bit later in the day than he usually woke up.

He looked at himself to find that he was covered in a heavy, green blanket with a yellow pattern stitched into it. From what Link could tell, the pattern depicted a huge battle between a hero and a giant pig man for control of a couple of triangles. Link didn't know what to make of that. He lifted up the blanked to find that he was still naked and still lying on the same spot in the middle of the table that he had fallen asleep on the day before.

He looked closer at the room, taking in the details of the wood and furnishings; looking at all the old paintings and armor stands that looked like they had all been used exactly once until their owner decided that it would be a better idea to store their armor somewhere else.

Saria was laying in a bed that was tucked away in the back of the room, apparently locked in a wonderful wet dream. She was on top of the covers, fingering herself in her sleep, quietly moaning. Link's erection immediately noticed.

She finished, spraying all over the bottom of the bedspread and waking herself up with a moan. She looked over sleepily at Link and rubbed her eyes, only then noticing that her hand was covered in cum. She smiled regardless of the mess and rubbed it off with her arm. "Morning, Link."

Link gave a wave back.

Saria sat up and stretched herself out before rolling out of bed and shambling to the closet. She picked out a similar ensemble to yesterday's brief encounter with clothing, and handed Link the cloths and sword that he had deposited the day before.

They both pulled their clothes on and walked out onto the balcony together. They leaned on a railing and looked at the sunrise before Saria broke the silence.

"You should probably go see the princess soon." She sounded melancholy about the suggestion, but she didn't back down from it. "She can tell you what you need to do from here."

Link pulled out his journal and pen and began to write. After a moment, he handed it to her.

_Do I really need to go?_

*Sigh* "Yah. I'd like for you to stay here, but It's for the best if you find out why you're here from the princess herself."

_Should I pack some provisions, then?_

"No, while you're in-" She stopped herself from finishing the sentence. "While you're here, you don't need to eat. Injuries heal faster as well, and you can't kill anyone permanently or get anyone pregnant. It's a bit of a weird thing with this kingdom." She looked over at Link. "Don't you think for a moment that you're invincible, though; injuries still hurt and death will take you back to where you fell asleep last, so don't go running into danger."

_Thanks._

Saria turned back to the sunrise. "You're welcome." They stood for a few more minutes. "You should probably get a new shield if you're going to the castle. The monsters can get a bit tough if you're not careful. I think that my boyfriend hid an old shield of his in…" Saria went back into the house.

Link could hear things being moved and jostled. Saria reappeared from the canvas opening. "Looks like he hid the shield in a little alcove that he built in the pond over there. He always did want to make his own temple here in Kakariko, but he never got around to making anything bigger than that."

Link stepped towards Saria and embraced her in his arms. Saria hugged him back.

"Follow me, I know where he hid the shield."

Link followed Saria down the ladder, over the bridge, and over to the far side of the pond, where it seemed the deepest.

"Stick close behind me. There's a small, stone archway at the bottom. If you go through there, you'll reach a pocket of air pretty quickly."

Saria jumped into the pond, shortly followed by link, weighed down slightly by his sword. Saria began to swim to a blurry shape in the wall of the pond. As they got closer, Link could make out old, faded letters saying something about the heros' water temple. They both swam through the arch and up, breaking the surface of the water just as link's lungs were beginning to burn.

They both stepped into a large, flat-bottomed chasm that was lit by eerie blue torches on either side. In the middle sat a small pedestal with a shield and a mask on top of it. An inscription read, HERO'S GEAR: IF YOU CAN'T USE IT, YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T.

"Take that stuff for a moment. I'll be with you in a second." Link looked over at Saria, who began to strip out of her sopping wet cloths.

Link took the shield off the pedestal. It looked old and worn, but it would do. The shield was blue with gold details on it with a similar pattern to the triangles that he saw earlier on the blanket. He strapped it to his back over his sword and took the mask.

It was a blue, full-face mask with what appeared to be a fish person on it. Out of curiosity, he tried it on.

The mask clamped to his face and wouldn't come off. Pain shot through his face. It spread to his chest. It kept going until her hurt all over. Finally, it stopped. He looked at his arms to find that they were wet and scaly. He ran to the entrance to the cave to look at his reflection to find that he had taken on the appearance of the mask.

He looked down at himself to see that he was wearing a skirt instead of a tunic. He quickly patted the skirt for pockets, revealing his journal in a pouch in the back of the trousers.

_What happened to me?!_

He handed the journal to Saria, who had finished undressing just as calmly as she had been when she started.

"Calm down. It's just the mask." She took Link's new slimy hands in hers. "Right now, you are what's called a Zora. As long as you wear the mask, you are a Zora. If you pull it off, you will return to normal. It's perfectly fine."

This calmed Link down a bit, reassured by her words.

"If you take the exit on the far side of the tunnel, you should be able to reach the castle by nightfall; the current will take you right there." She reached under Link's skirt and whispered seductively, "Now, why don't we have one last little fuck before you have to go; I hear Zoras are nice."

Saria started to feel around Link's crotch, rubbing a small slit where his penis should have been. After a moment, Link could feel something growing out of him, slowly expanding out of the slit until an eight inch tube of flesh extended itself.

The erection was long and tapered to a sharp point. The tip and the top two inches were a fleshy pink, but it soon changed to the same blue as his skin with a few flecks of pink scattered on it.

Saria could feel that it was muscular, but found that it didn't harden to be straight. Instead, it seemed to wave back and forth, solid as a rock, but still flexible.

"Link, try moving your dick for me, would you?" Link obliged, concentrating on writing the shaft up and down in her hands. Saria looked absolutely amazed by this new toy she could play with.

She knelt down and began jacking him off, using both hands as she went. With every pump, Link's cock grew slimier and slimier, coating itself in a nice layer of lube.

Saria stood up and turned around, prompting Link to pick her up from behind. Link did so, lifting her by her thighs and spreading her legs wide.

"Alright. I'm ready."

Link plunged his cock forwards, misjudging his own member due to its movement and ramming it firmly into Saria's asshole.

"Ahhh!" Saria screamed. "T-t-t-h-a-a-t-s n-n-o-o-t-t t-t-h-e-e-e r-i-i-g-h-t h-o-o-o-l-l-e-e!"

Link considered stopping, but then remembered what she had said to him earlier about not stopping for anything in this world. He smirked and pounded even harder, bouncing Saria's breast's with every hit, creating an echo of her tits slapping her chest and Link's dick ramming her ass. Link began to wriggle his new Zora shaft inside Saria, causing her to yell even louder until her tight asshole proved too much for Link.

He came, spraying semen deep into the recesses of her rectum. "Link! Why did you do that?"

Link only grinned in response.

"Well, I guess that it did feel nice…" Saria blushed and turned away from him.

Link pulled out and repositioned himself, feeling his way along Saria with his cock. Once he found it, he circled the tip around to her clit and started to prod it.

"Ooh, that feels nice."

Link continued to poke and prot, forcing more moans from Saria. Eventualy, he moved to lightly slapping it and wrapping his tendril around an caressing it, making Saria moan even moar.

"I can't stand it any more! Put it in!"

Link pulled his cock back and thrust it in deep, wasting no time. He plunged into the hilt and pulled back quickly over and over, each thrust better than the last.

He went on like that for who-knows-how-long, both of them grunting and groaning together until Saria came, covering Link's shaft. This sent him over the edge, causing him to jizz as well.

They stayed interlocked, nethers throbbing with more cum until they both stopped.

They both panted for a while until Link had an idea.

Link sat down on the pedestal in the middle of the chamber and began to play with Saria's nipples, stoking, pinching as squeesing them. Saria moaned and asked for more. Link obliged, reaching around and sucking on her left tit. At the same time, he began to writhe his cock back and forth inside her pussy, sending them both into convulsions.

"Link!" Saria came almost immediately, leaking juices over Link's legs and onto the floor.

Link held on longer, moving his cock faster and harder, building up pressure inside. Saria yelped again as she came for a second time, unable to handle the motion. Link wasn't far behind, and shot his load deep into her womb.

Link pulled out and continued to pump until he couldn't sustain an erection any longer. His shaft shrunk back into his slit, and he slumped to the floor, exhausted by the wonderful ordeal.


End file.
